The Quest for the World Heavyweight Championship
by rkohbk
Summary: This story is about the quest for the world heavyweight title. It is told in a first person perspective. Characters include Randy Orton and Chris Jericho.


The Quest for the World Heavyweight Championship

This story is called The Quest for the World Heavyweight title. The story starts one night after Wrestlemania. It is written in 1st person perspective. Do to the number of shows between each Pay Per View, I will only be writing one chapter between most Pay Per Views. Combined pay per views will have two to three chapters. Some other pay per views may have 2 chapters leading to them. This is my first fan fiction so I don't want to do so much I lose interest. Oh and I don't own the WWE. But if I did this is what I would do.

Prologue: _one………two………three. Here is your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion Triple H. J.R. starts talking. Triple H has once again successfully defended the World Heavyweight Championship by beating Randy Orton! God only knows what we will here tomorrow night on Raw!_

Chapter 1. The Night After.

The chapter starts one night after Wrestlemania 21.

J.R. talking. 16,750 WWE fans on hand after a history making Wrestlemania last night. I am J.R. along side Jerry "The King" Lawler and we are sold out in Los Angeles, California. And with Triple H still World Heavyweight Champion and Batista as WWE champion over on SmackDown, who knows what will go down!

Triple H comes out. Last night at Wrestlemania I proved why I am the best wrestler in this industry today. Once again I managed to beat Randy Orton. It is obvious he can't beat me, Rock can't beat me Austin, Nash Michaels, Goldberg, Mick Foley, they all can't beat me! I have beaten each of them a number of times. Any body who steps up to me always fails. Just look at everyone I have beaten. When some one actually pulls one off on me it won't last more than a month. Just look back at the first Elimination Chamber match. Yes Shawn Michaels beat me, but I won the title back the following month. That is why I am the World Heavyweight Champion. In my eyes they are one hit wonders. Name them and I've beat them! Jericho's music plays and he come out. Triple H would you please shut the hell up! You think you are so good, well I think different. The only reason why you are a 10 time World Heavyweight Champion is because of your little Evolution group. Might I say it has divinely got smaller. Lets see, it was you the has been Ric Flair, your Neanderthal Batista, and Randy Orton. Now it is just you (big nose Triple H) and the has been Ric Flair. Where are the other two? I will tell you. They got tired of you and went there own way. I would have, actually I would not have joined your over sized circus! I don't see how Ric Flair is still with you. If I would have joined your group I would get tired of making sure you were the champion. You know it, I know it, and the fans know it. You would not be World Heavyweight Champion if it wasn't for the other stogies that followed you. Lets go back to what I was saying about were your other Evolution members are. Batista went to SmackDown and won the WWE Championship! When you think about it is the only place you can win a title. Here you always have Flair right behind you. It seems where ever you are Flair is right there. I bet night time is real interesting! Now on to Randy Orton. He is always right behind you but not in the way Ric Flair is. He is right behind you to take back the World Heavyweight Championship which you stole from him. Oh and I mean he is literally right behind you. Suddenly RKO to Triple H from Orton and Walls of Jericho from Jericho. Suddenly Bischoff come out. Orton, Jericho you want action so bad you got it. Right here in Los Angeles it will be Jericho and Orton verses Triple H and Ric Flair in a tag team match!

The show goes fine until Shawn Michaels and Edge re-match.

_1…2…3 _J.R. talkingNo, Edge just stool another victory over Michaels! I guess that is the only way Edge can beat him. King Talking. No, Edge is just smart. He is just doing what Michaels would do. Edge is so smart he should be World Heavyweight Champion! J.R. talking. You've got to be kidding me! Shawn Michaels did not win all the titles offered in the WWE by cheating. Anyway Edge has really changed. Shawn has a mic, lets see what he is going to say. Shawn Michaels talking. Edge every time we face each other you have to cheat to beat me. The first time we faced each other you managed to pull on of on old H.B.K. I let that one go. Now tonight you cheated once again. I cant just keep letting it go. To be as good as me you have to win matches fair and square. It is obvious you cant do this. So I am challenging you to another re-match at Backlash. In this match though you cant cheat and I cant cheat. At Backlash I am challenging you to a……Last Man Standing Match. In this match you cant use the ropes to beat me. In order to beat me, you will literally have to physically beat me. I want this match because if you beat me, it would be a fair victory. Now hit my music. The music begins to play. Michaels starts to talk again. Wait, wait, wait. One more thing. The ring, the ring will be surrounded by………_The Hell in the Cell! _Now hit my music. J.R. begins to talk. A last man standing inside the Hell in the Cell! There is finally no way Edge can cheat in this match. This is also a first in the WWE. Theodore Long's jaw probably just hit the floor over on SmackDown! King begins to talk. This may be a first in the WWE, but Michaels just made a huge mistake. Edge is going to destroy H.B.K. at Backlash!

The show goes fine until Jericho Orton V.S. Triple H Ric Flair main event.

Lilian Garcia talking. _Here are your winners Triple H and Ric Flair._

King is talking. Yes, Yes. I tell you what, Triple H really shut Jericho and Orton up tonight. That is why Triple H is the best wrestler alive today! Triple H starts to talk. Jericho, from now on lets watch what you say about me. That goes for _anyone_ in the back as well. I am the World Heavyweight Champion. You will respect me. If you don't respect me you will wind up like Orton and Jericho. Ric Flair starts to talk. You Triple H have beaten them all. You can win any match. No mater the odds you always win. Vince come out. Would you to shut up? I bet you are real proud of yourself Triple H. You are a good wrestler I will give you that. That is why I have made a World Heavyweight Championship match this Sunday at Backlash. It will be you, Triple H V.S. Chris Jericho. Triple interrupts Vince. Is that it? Come on Vince, I know you can do better than that. Vince starts to talk again. V.S. Randy Orton in a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship! Oh and Flair, you are **_BANNED_** from ring side! Have a nice night. J.R. starts to talk. OH MY GOD. What a main event. What a Backlash. There are actually two main event matches. Shawn Michaels V.S. Edge in a last man standing match inside the Hell in the Cell. And a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship. It will be Triple H V.S. Chris Jericho V.S. Randy Orton. King starts to talk. This match is not fair. Triple H should not be forced into this match. J.R. starts to talk. What are you talking about? Triple H is the World Heavyweight Champion. He is supposed to defend the World Heavyweight title. Thank you for being with us tonight and we will see you this Sunday at Backlash.

What did you think for some one who has never done one of these before?

Please leave feedback. Thank You. I will try to get Backlash posted as soon as I can. If there is anything I could do to make the story better please tell me.


End file.
